Nightmare Recreated
by anthony3755ad
Summary: The continuing story of Ranma and Superman fighting against a deadly enemy with the help of Batman. Is Batman a traitor? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to Gwen my mother, my sister Amy and her husband Jeff, all of Jeff's friend and the rest of

the men and women who are serving to protect freedom for all, my nephew Mike who i hope can help me get this story posted

and my friend stephanie who wrote the story - "Life Tv" in the Dragon Ball Z section of anime. Thanks-

I wish i own the rights to Superman, Batman and Ranma 1/2 but i don't, can't have everything. I wish to thank Ash K, Jerry,

Cylon One, Ryan, General Zod and everyone who try to give helpful criticism for my story, thanks. I hope you enjoy the

second chapter - "Nightmare Recreated" .

Ranma was in her room resting she had been sleeping alot because of the changes her body was going through, fortunately

these changes were going to be helpful to her and not harmful. She still had memory loss because of her encounter with the

vicious alien who had attack Superman. Her parents Genma and Nodoka were really concern as well as the Tendos.

Akane was more concern than she let on, she blame her self because of an argument she and Ranma had yesterday.

Akane had baked a pizza from a recipe that she got from an american cook book. She ask Ranma to eat some of

the pizza, Ranma told her no thanks he didn't want to ruin her entry into the pottery contest, he thought she had a good

chance to win. Ranma realizes his mistake in time, partially because of Kasumi trying to calm Akane down. Kasumi got

the frying pan out of an enraged Akane's hands. Ranma decided a walk would be a wise choice about then. Akane

took out her anger on the punching bag in the dojo, reducing it into shreds.

Ranma went for his walk and decided to walk along the fence, as part of his training for the day. Suddenly his foot hit a brick

that suspiciously was where it was not suppose to be and he again fall into the canal. When Ranma got out he

was now Ranko, his girl form. After helping teach the alien to be nicer to earth's girls, Ranko was undergoing changes in

her body as a result of the device's settings changing when Ranko kick the alien as part of her free lesson to him. Now Ranko

was having dreams when she slept that spook her. In the dreams someone was approaching her but because of some kind of

haze with a bright light associated with it she was unable to see who it was. She heard the person speak but each time

she woke up as she heard him start to speak. When she drifted off to sleep this time he walk up to her and merge, it was her male form, telling her he was her true self Ranma. Now Ranko became Ranma again and her memory gradually came back. At that time Genma and Nodoka came to check on him/her . Ranma heard them as they try to approach

as quietly as possible. Ranma decided to politely greet them as they approached the room, hi pops and hi mom.

Genma also suffer from the inherited disease foot in the mouth, maybe in his case it was lack of brain matter. He

decided Ranma needed to start training again. Ranma pick up Genma with ease and if that was not enough to scare

him, then the reply that Ranma gave him made a very deep impression. After Genma went out of the room, Ranma

hug his mother and told her that he loved her and his father. He also told her he wanted their arguing to stop and wish

they would get back together. He needed both of them as loving parents. Nodoka hug him and said if his father would

agree to become the man he once was, she would be happy to. Ranma told his mother he had told his father he expected

him to become a worthy father and husband. Nodoka ask when Ranma told his father that, his answer left her spechless.

Superman was in his apartment in Metropolis thinking about everything that had happened recently and in the past. Thinking

about how the girl Ranko had helped them out made Superman smile. Superman was worrying about how he could protect his friends, Jimmy, Perry, Lois and all those he knew and did not know. The encounter with the alien made him

more determined than ever to use the knowledge that he had obtained from the Krypton's orb from Brainiac ship. The

orb had vast knowledge of Krypton's past dealing with history and science. General Zod had been sentenced to the

Phantom Zone because of the way he was going to use the Blue Star Enhancement Treatment. General Zod was

trying to get the population of Krypton under his rule and then use the Blue Star Enhancement Treatment to make

the Kryptonians into an unstoppable invading army. The science council of Krypton put the information that General

Zod had into the Brainiac Computer so more research could be done. Then with false information given them by Brainiac

they rejected Jor-el's plan to save the population of Krypton from impending doom. Jor-el who had expected huge resources to be made available to him, was force to be able to only save his only son- Kal-EL. Now Superman was going

to use his power that the Creator had given the members of his race to save all those who would let him. Superman

learn something about Darkseid that was shocking but re-enforced something that Jonathan Kent had said. " If you don't

control your power- it will control you, son." Darkseid had one time been a benevolent being who care about the well-being and safety of others. On two different occasions Darkseid had been betrayed, the first time he forgave, the second

time the death of someone that trusted him for protection drove him to become the evil despot. Superman prayed that the knowledge he had now would only be used by him to protect others. He would receive tremendous increase in all

of his powers and he knew he wanted his mind to be strong too- so he would always be known as a Superman who care.

He never wanted to be anything like Darkseid. He wanted his kryptonian's parents to be proud of him and just as

important the terrestrial's parents- Jonathan and Martha Kent to be proud of their son. He rededicated himself to protecting all, even his enemies.

Batman had came up with a plan to trick the alien to reveal who he was working for. After Ranko had defeated the

alien, Batman knew the alien was not the threat but part of the threat, a very weak part. Batman got Green Lantern

to help tricked the alien into escaping and leading them to where the real power and threat came from. As Batman

sit in the communication and tracking room he was thinking about he debt he own the tendos. Soun had saved his father's

life and now because Batman was a man of honor like his father he felt compelled to honor the agreement his father

had sign with Mr. Tendo. To marry one of the daughters of Mr. Tendo as payment for saving his father's life after he had

been attacked by vicious ninjas trying to use Mr. Wayne as a example to those who did not get their permission. Now

Batman was honor bound and he felt just like Ranma probably did, how to keep his honor without marrying into that

family. That was all he needed the weirdness of that family. They were good people but a bit strange, that was saying a lot

from a man who had to deal with the Joker, the Penguin and other criminal lunatics. The Tendos were law-abiding

lunatics in a nice sort of way, good to have as friends but not in the family. Batman was not going to tell them that, his honor

was going to trap him if he could not find a way out. Just then Green Lantern came in, very angry and ready to punch

Batman senseless. The alien had almost kill Green Lantern by altering the weapon used in the ruse to a very deadly

setting. Green Lantern had activated his ring shortly before that and because he did he survive the deadly assault. Now

the alien had fell for Batman's trick and was on his way back to who he worked for. Only Superman's arrival prevented a fight between the two heroes. Then the alien arrived at his destination - Apokolips.

Shortly a message came over the Watchtower's communication equipment. No doubt was left in their minds now-

Batman was working with Darkseid. He had to escape, he use a paralyzing field so powerful it was able to even paralyze

Superman and the Martian. Wonder Woman was in shock, as she stood there paralyzed, she was in love with a traitor-

Batman.

Batman as he escape from the Watchtower and shut down all their defenses, sent a message. "Leave the Watchtower in

forty minutes or die". Superman could not believe what had happened- Batman was now a traitor and willing to kill.

Hope you enjoy this chapter- thanks, wrote this for enjoyment and i plan on updating soon- bye- please keep safe and

saved- your friend anthony from rome, georgia


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to my mother Gwen, my brothers and sisters, my brother-in-law Jeff and all those who are

risking their lives in Iraq and Afghanistan and anywhere else they maybe in the world and my friend Stephanie who wrote

"Life Tv" in the Dragon Ball Z section of thanks.

I do not own the rights to Superman, Batman or Ranma 1/2 , wish i did but you can't have everything. Please read this chapter entitled- "In the mind of an Alien", I hope you do, thanks.

Superman was stunned, he could not believed what the message said, "Batman did my plan worked as I said it would", the voice soundly remotely like Darkseid. Everyone there thought it was Darkseid, the hate and deceit was just as strong as it would had been with the real despot. Only Superman could tell that it was not Darkseid but a "recreation" as he would had been called on Apokolips. The sublinimal message was so powerful that members of the Justice League were fooled completely. Only the Batman, who had been using additional filters to boost the filters devices use on the communications systems was un-effected by the message. The carrier wave was too strong for the filters used on the Watchtower's system. Superman finally fought off the message's effect and figured out the speaker was lying about Batman.

Superman was now concerned over why the Batman was doing the things he was doing. Superman was going to use his super-ability of total recall to see if he could reach any conclusion and make sense of the action that Batman was engaged in.

Superman's first memory was as an young infant on the planet Krypton being held by his parents. He remembered his father and mother's last conversation before he was sent to earth. His father was trying to comfort his wife about sending young Kal-el into space and the interstellar journey to the primitive world of earth." The ship Kal-el is in is the most advanced machine ever built by a Kryptonian and the safest. Using a Gravity Engine enhanced by Electromagnetism and Strong- Weak Forces that provided power to speed the ship at many times the speed of light emission waves. The ship has crystals that use vibration technology to save and provide knowledge for young Kal-el to learn about his home world of Krypton and to help him on his new world Earth. The ship would be impervious to damage because of the density of the metal used in the vessel design. The ship would use a special "technology - seeker" to be able to locate the earth. He will be fed by machines specially design to monitor his life-signs and feed him nourishment at a safe level for his body. The atmosphere he needs and gravity well he needs for normal body conditions and comfort will also be provided by the ship. I am doing everything i can to protect our son on his journey to earth. Special radiation shields will also protect him from harm. He will be safer on his journey than here, because if he stays here he will surely die and never reach his true destiny.

Lara thought and then said," I pray that the Creator protects our son and allows him to have good people find him on this world called "earth". I pray that he is allow the wisdom to be able to defeat the dark life-forces that will challenge him once they know of his power."

"I hope so and pray that the Creator protects our son and allows him to become a champion and if he wants a leader on the earth. Now we must send our son to his future destiny."

As Jor-el placed his son in the ship, Kal-el reached out for a loving embrace that his father wanted to give him but for his son's safety he couldn't because of the urgency of the lack of time. Lara came over and kissed her son for the last time and turned away with a heavy heart. Kal-el would never see his kryptonian parents again. Jor-el activated and launched the ship into the space between the giant heavy gravity world of Krypton and the Earth. Soon the gigantic upheavals that signal the end of Krypton started. The lie that Brainiac told cause almost all of the Kryptonians to be killed.

The distance Kal-el's space craft traveled would have took our most technologically advanced spacecraft millions of years to travel.Passing by gaseous nebulas and gravity anomalities at a safe distance he finally reached the end of his journey within a few days and landed on the united states continent and was found and adopted by the Kent family.

Kal-el remembered his young years with the Kent family warmly and the friends he made. One night though was not remember fondly. Walking home from a party one night he detected some unusual life disturbances at an abandoned home.He reached the former home and found some teen-agers running away fearing for their lives. Kal-el investigated and found he was expected. What these dark life-forms wanted turned Kal-el's kryptonian blood in a "figure of speech", cold. He rejected their phoney offer and they told him he would regret doing that. They told him he would face their human subjects they control and those from other worlds. Without his free submission they were unable to harm Kal-el. Now Kal-el knew the enemies his mother on Krypton was worry about.

Now Superman realize that the Batman was no traitor because he knew the man would never bow to evil on his free will.Superman was now completely free of the sub-liminal message effect and got everybody to leave the watchtower and try to calm Green Lantern down and Wonder Woman some. Both were hurt and angry at Batman.

Bruce Wayne was in japan to see Ranma again and the Tendos again. He was trying to figure a way out of the "recreation" threat and how to honor his contract with the Tendos wihout marriage. Wonder Woman went to japan after

leaving the Watchtower to visit an amazon elder she had heard of named cologne. Bruce was out walking and sense Wonder Woman watching him. Now he knew that he was going to face Wonder Woman as something he was not. In

his mind he knew she readying to take him on as a traitor to the human race.

Darkseid's "recreation" was fixing to make arrangement to locate and meet a little nemesis called "Sailor Moon" and take her and her friends to meet Queen Beryl for a showdown to keep them out of his way.Superman knew now from everything he could remember that he was now an alien and also a human who could show no weakness against his enemies. The enemies of the earth were his too and he knew he could not use the human weakness of anger or revenge as part of his thinking. Only weak Kryptonians such as General Zod show such weaknesses and it finally led to his imprisonment in the phantom zone. He knew he made the right decision to reject the offer the dark life-forms made him hen he was younger. He wanted his family on earth -"Jonathan and Martha Kent" and his kryptonian's parents "Jor-el and Lara", and also most important the "Creator" of both races to be proud of him.He was Superman- "champion of truth, justice and the American way"- no evil would change that ever.

I hope you like reading this chapter, thanks - please review and leave helpful criticisms, again thanks to Jerry and to General Zod. Please keep safe and saved. Your friend from rome, georgia, anthony


	3. Chapter 3

This story and this chapter is dedicated to all men and women who are true heroes and risk their lives in iraq and afghanistan

and other places for freedom for all people- the united states armed forces. my brothers- Mike, Mark, my nephew Mike, who were

in the military, my brother-in-law Jeff who is iraq now and his friends in the marines, two friends of mine - Leo Lanier who i

talked to today and JIM Langston, who is deceased, both were in the Air Force and pows in world war II- and all others who

have been or are now in the military- thanks- JESUS please protect you and save your souls and allow you to be grandparents

in a safe- sane world. my mother gwen and other mothers and the fathers of the united states- thanks. my friends, Paul,

Dave, Michelle, Alisa, Beijingbellingha and all the good people of earth- including my brother Jeff, sisters- Julie, Lori. Kandy.

Maria and Amy. my sister Lori was also in the military and so was her husband Travis.

I do not own the rights to superman or batman, wish i did. wish i own the rights to ranma1/2- but i don't- if i did i could start the research on my book- "the terra- galactic encyclopaedia of knowledge". hope you enjoy this short chapter- "Ranma defeats

Superman, Batman defeats Ranma, don't jump to conclusions". thanks

Batman was more worry now than ever before. The recreation of Darkseid had miss the battle between Superman and Ranma.

Ranma had came out to where Akane was walking and seen her bleeding very badly. What Ranma had not seen was Superman saving her life. What Ranma did- was jump to conclusions, he seen Superman over Akane and made the mistake

of thinking Superman had hurt Akane . He seen Superman with his arms over Akane. What ranma had not seen was

Superman shielding and protecting Akane from attack by an invisibly - shielded robot from Apokolips sent to test Superman abilities and kill any human that got in his way. Superman was on the ground sore from the solar - attack the

robot had used on him. Superman's heat vision when re-enforced by the "blue- star treatment" was strong enough to stop

the robot and turn it into harmless particles of light- once it was destroyed. Superman had shielded Akane from the attack,

but the robot had such great manueverability and speed that Akane had been hurt by the wind from the movement of the robot. Superman had won a victory over a very advance robot. While he was regaining his srength, Ranma came over and got Akane to safety, told her sisters to take her to Dr. Tofu. Then Ranma came over and use his "Hiryu Korin Dan" on

Superman, what defeated Superman was that Ranma was able to use energy that he had gotten when he had been

hit by the anti- life wave device- kryptonian dna merged into ranma's body making him stronger- and able to use a form of

red- radiation at such an intense level that Superman was not able to defend himself and passed out.

Batman came over to Ranma and ask "what are you doing"? Ranma, responded "trying to save all of you from Superman". Ranma was on the ground weak and trying to regain his strength for another attack on Superman if needed.

Batman said "thanks" and knocked Ranma out. Batman, hated hitting Ranma in girl form- Ranko.

Just then Darkseid's recreation appeared, and said " did that fragile girl beat Superman, i knew i was going to miss

something after going to find Miss Sailor Moon, left my message with another fragile girl name Usagi, if she has any

sense she will tell that pest Sailor Moon. She got mad at me about something she was watching called "smurfs", one of her favorite programs." Just then Darkseid was sent a message telling him that Sailor Moon had went to the coordinates to take on what remain of Queen Beryl forces. Superman woke up as the recreation of Darkseid was leaving, saying,

"i thought Superman was a challenge, even i can be wrong, i have a gift for your world- Ceres".

Batman turn white with fear and Superman try to grab Darkseid's recreation before he disappeared in the boom tube.

Ranko woke up then and said," what just happened"? Superman, answered, "if i can't stop it- the end of the world". Ranko passed out again and Batman just shook his head.

Hope you enjoy the chapter - thanks- JESUS save and protect all of you- bye- hi Stephanie and thanks.

Please review the story thanks. Next chapter is - "the true power of Superman".


End file.
